<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An In-Law's Promise by Enma_Eden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520675">An In-Law's Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enma_Eden/pseuds/Enma_Eden'>Enma_Eden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Book of One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All abusers can go to hell ngl, Blood and Injury, Gen, Mention of abuse, Mention of torture, Strong Female Characters, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:49:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enma_Eden/pseuds/Enma_Eden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A promise is a promise, and Lillian wasn't one to back down on her word.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Book of One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An In-Law's Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hazel eyes slowly blinked open, and they slowly adjusted to the lightening. Jacob groaned out as the pain nearly splitting his head registered.</p><p>"What?" He said gruffly. Jacob tried to move but her realized that he was tied to the chair he was sitting on, naked as the day he was born. "The hell?" He said with a frown and started struggling.</p><p>"Don't even waste your energy, Rivers. You'll only tire yourself out."</p><p>A voice said, drawing Jacob to gaze into the darkness few feet away. There was a figure standing there, and Jacob could feel their gaze on him.</p><p>"Who are you? Show yourself!"</p><p>The sound of clicking heels could be heard as the figure slowly made their way into the light.</p><p>"You." Jacob growled out.</p><p>"Hello, Rivers. Longtime no see." Lillian Roman, Jacob's sister in law, said with a calm voice as she stared down coldly at him.</p><p>"Lillian. What the fuck is this?!" Jacob yelled out, his face going purple. "Release me you stupid woman!"</p><p>The dark skin woman walked forward once more and now stood very close to him. Without further ado, Lillian unsheathed the dagger resting behind her waist, gave it a quick and sharp twirl - making the blade sing in the air - before diving it into Jacob's left lap.</p><p>"AHH!!" Jacob yelled out, throwing his head back in pain. His eyes were blown wide, filled with unshed tears. Jacob dropped down his head and stared at Lillian.</p><p>"Let's get one thing straight here, Rivers." Lillian begin, her voice cold as ice. "You are my prisoner and I take no orders from you."</p><p>"Why- why are you do-doing this?" Jacob stuttered out with a choked gasp.</p><p>Lillian promptly ripped out her dagger from his lap, making the man scream in pain once more. She stood staring, bloody dagger dripping blood in the floor. Jacob was bleeding profusely and his leg was shaking.</p><p>"I warned you Rivers. I warned you that if you dared fuck with my sister, if you dared to touch her in the wrong way, I will <em>end</em> you."</p><p>Lillian squatted. She grabbed his chin with her left hand and forced him to look at her. Her dark green eyes stared into his bright hazel, and the vanilla skinned man felt as if she was staring into his soul.</p><p>"I warned you that if I see a single bruise that wasn't of the sexual side, I will <em>kill</em> you and feed your <em>corpse</em> to the sea." She cocked her head. "But you still went ahead and beat my sister to the point she had a broken wrist and swollen eyes." She cocked her head upright. Her grip on Jacob tightened, making the man whimper in fear. "You, of all people, with how pathetic and cowardly you are, dared raised a hand on my sister."</p><p>"It- it was an accident! I have nothing to do with it." Jacob yelled out, eyes wide in fear.</p><p>Lillian chuckled darkly. "Do you honestly take me for a fool, Rivers?"</p><p>Jacob didn't answer, and that prompted Lillian to let go of his chin. She swapped her dagger into her left hand before driving it into his right thigh. Jacob let out another scream of pain.</p><p>"Answer me Rivers! Do you take me for a fucking fool?" Lillian hissed out.</p><p>"N-no! No!" Jacob choked out, letting out small sobs.</p><p>Lillian gave a loud hum before she ripped out the dagger, not before jerking it while still in his lap. She reached into her pocket and grabbed the small vial filled with the mixture of salt and black pepper. With a smile on her lips, she uncocked the cap before pouring its content into his wound.</p><p>The sound Jacob let out was nothing short of a shriek and a wail. He flared in his sit but the ropes held him tight. The chair was bolted to the floor, making it unable for him to topple over.</p><p>Once the man has calm down a little, Lillian drew his attention to her by using the tip of her dagger to lightly tap his face. As said said was sharp as hell, it also cut his cheek a little.</p><p>"I know you have always wondered what I do for a living Rivers, so I'll tell you." Lillian's lips stretched into a wide smile as she angled her dagger and held the tip with her thumb and index fingers of her right hand. "I am a Hitwoman, dearest Jacob."</p><p>Jacob's eyes went unbelievably wide. "Wha-what?"</p><p>With a deep chuckle, Lillian stood up. Her body was fit and as she stood from her squat, her arms and toned thighs flexed. The woman looked down at him, a smile still on he lips.</p><p>"The Roman family are a family of Assassins. Unfortunately for my sister, our parents died when she was one and I ten. She wasn't given the chance to learn the family way. We were then separated. I didn't want to crash on her normal life, so I kept quite about the real history of our family."</p><p>Jacob realized with cold dread that he had fucked up. Fucked up badly.</p><p>"I warned my sister about your past relationships, but she was, and still is, blindly in love with you." Lillian spat out. "She said you'd change, that she will be the one to change you." Lillian tsked out, her eyes going colder. "Men like you never change. You abusers need to be disposed of like the fucking trash you are."</p><p>"Ple- please." Jacob whispered out, body shaking uncontrollable.</p><p>"But unfortunate, I can't kill you." Lillian sighed out. "Praise your stars, Jacob Rivers, because you'll not die by my hands."</p><p>Jacob's erratic beating heart slowed down a bit, but it picked up again when he saw the look in her eyes.</p><p>"Well, not now at least." She gave a twirl of her dagger. "But you nd i are going to have a little fun."</p><p>Lillian snapped her fingers and the shrouded area lit up. Jacob whimpered in fear at the equipments surrounding them.</p><p>"As you can see, I have prepared a little something for our evening~" Lillian outstretched her arm and gestured at the torture devices. "Our wonderful activities tonight will include water boarding, electrocution, nail removal, acid drops, hot water and so on."</p><p>"Ple- please! Don't do this! I beg of you! I'm so sorry!"</p><p>Lillian bent down and placed her hands on his trembling shoulders. She got right into his face, a face that she has plans of roughing up and removing some teeth.</p><p>"We are going to have so. Much. Fun."</p><p>Lillian grinned like the devil she was, making Jacob scream out for help.</p><p>×××××××××</p><p>"Oh Jacob!" Maryane Rivers cried out in relief as she ran into her husband's hospital room. The holoscreens that showed his vitals were still there, showing his status. "You're awake."</p><p>"Maryane?" Jacob whispered out. The man was battered, missing some teeth. His right eye was swollen shut and dark purple. His bottom lip has a stitch. His body was a mismatch of colors and some areas like his thighs had stitches. He won't be moving anytime soon.</p><p>Maryane threw herself at him, electing a shout of pain from him.</p><p>"Shit! I'm so sorry!"</p><p>"It's- it's okay." Jacob choked out. "How... how long have I been out?"</p><p>"For two days now. Although, you have been missing for four days?" Maryane laid her right hand on his cheek. Her other hand was still in a sling, her wrist having been shattered by her husband. "What happened to you? The police said they found you miles away from here."</p><p>Jacob swallowed thickly. "I... I..."</p><p>"Maryane. Are you here?"</p><p>Jacob went still, making Maryane to blink in confusion.</p><p>"I heard that Jacob is now awake."</p><p>Lillian walked into the room in her dark skinned glory. She was clothed in grey, sleeveless, turtleneck tank top and low rise blue jeans. She had on black, 4 inch knee length boots and had thick bangles on her wrist.</p><p>When she laid her eyes on him, Lillian addressed him with a soft smile on her lips. "Hello Jacob. It's nice to see that you're awake now."</p><p>Jacob was trembling tremendously and his heart beat spike up.</p><p>"Jacob?" Maryane called out with a worried frown, placing a hand on his cheek. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"It's clear that your husband needs more rest, Mary. We should leave him be."</p><p>Maryane turned her head at her. "But..."</p><p>Lillian outstretched a hand at her sister, her soft smile widening. "Come on now."</p><p>Maryane heaved a sigh before standing up. Jacob grabbed her hand and looked at her with an uncertain look. With a smile Maryane laid a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>"Rest. I'll tell a hospital staff to bring you something."</p><p>Maryane removed her hand from his and walked over to her sister. Lillian led her sister out of the room. Maryane is the first to leave, leaving Lillian to close the door.</p><p>Lillian turned and looked at Jacob with a dark look, a dangerous smile on her lips. She placed a hand on her black painted lips and then slowly closed the door.</p><p>Jacob, who was still trembling, folded himself and grabbed his head in his hands. He started sobbing as the days of unfathomable torture played in his head.</p><p>Fuck his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly see myself in Lillian's shoes and will do the same thing if anyone fucks with my cousin or female friends🙂🤷</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>